Minako Kaiyou
Minako Kaiyou is one of the members of Miracle Dream and the leader as well. She is a lovely, cheerful, hyped and friendly girl who is always worried about her friends. Appearance Minako has a medium black hair, with the length a little after her shoulders, and blue eyes. Her skin is farely pale enough to make people joke about her shinning when on the sun or for being too soft and looking like a doll skin. Her usual clothes are mostly a little baggy and she sometimes likes to wear things that make her cute. Her school uniform consists in a white blouse with a dark teal tie with a white stripe on the end of it, a ligth brown check skirt and a black cardigan, that is also a little baggy. When at school, writing, reading, drawing or doing anything on her computer, Minako is usually seen with her glasses, that have blue under-rim. She sometimes also uses hairpins or tiara depending on the outfits she will be using. Her first single outfits consist in a white blouse under a black vest with yellow details, a yellow bowtie, black skirt with frilly at the end of it and black boots. She also uses a little hairpin on her hair. Bio Minako was the usual girl, that at first just had a couple of friends at school and nothing much happened on her life. As one day, she heard from one of her friends that the members of a famous idol unit called Unicorn Jr. studied at their school, she decided to search a lot more about those idols and got interested on the Pythagoras Productions Idols, having a little bias for Lagrange Point. During a day of school, Minako heard about a talent show and decided to get in by dancing the coreography of her favorite Idol, Himuro Kira, during Black Swan. Her performance was so well recieved that Shindo Tsubasa, the leader of Unicorn Jr., approached her and told her about the newest project of their agency, the Miracle Dream Project. Interested, she worked hard to be choosen as one of the members of the project, she decided to dance one of Marginal#4's songs on her subscription performance, Bingo!!!. She was put into the project and slowly went to the final members to be choosen, with Lagrange Point serving as a judge for it, Minako performanced her own coreography of Black Swan. Minako was choosen by Kira to be one of the members and so she get in the Miracle Dream Project. However the members of her group all had different personalities and with that none of them seemed to get along together. She ended up having to get all of them together, slowly talking and getting close to each and every single member of her group, making them get along as well slowly. As the time passed, their first single was announced and their debut was set to be part of a collaboration show with all the Pythagoras Production's Idols. ... Personality Being a cheerful, friendly, happy and sweet girl Minako is literally called by a lot of people as a sunshine. She always tries to make her team happy, and does anything on her reach to make people happy. She is also known for being a hard-worker, which sometimes can cause trouble as she won't stop until she feels like it's enough, making others like Katsuki need to put an eye on her for her to be careful. Sometimes, when Minako gets a big event to be done, like festivals or big collab shows, she gets her adrenaline to the maximum level and put all her effort on her work, but once is done she ends up fainting and spend a good time calming down. She also is a little jealous and possessive, as she looks down to people like Shy for approaching and flirting with Katsuki, on who she has a crush on, but besides this she is a loveable girl who loves to love others. Relationships *Isane Maekawa - One of the members of Miracle Dream, Minako is a big friend of Isane and see her as a little sister that sometimes she has to take care of. They are really close as Isane calls her the reason why she is alive. *Akihiro Hijiri - One of the members of Miracle Dream and Minako's best friend. He see her as his little sister, because of this sometimes Minako enjoys this situations to use him to make her homeworks and even getting thing for her, however even if this happens, their friendship is something that Minako appreciates and is glad for. *Kiyomi Nobira - One of the members of Miracle Dream and one of Minako's problems inside the agency. As a flirty person, Minako doesn't care much about it unless it gets too serious and she suggests to go make out with some of the idols in a closet of the agency, however Kiyomi gives her some "buggy" problems besides it... *Junsaku Kawakami - One of the members of Miracle Dream and also one of Minako's dearest friend. She usually gets a little unimpressed by his stupid jokes, but it always makes she laughs anyway. Even so, he always talks with her when she needs to, and he always try to cheer her up as he can. *Katsuki Mifune - One of Miracle Dream Members and Minako's crush. Minako takes care of Katsuki so she can slowly overcome her social phobia, and has been her support since they met, however this approach made Minako fall for her even if she thinks Katsuki only see her as a little sister. *Kira Himuro - Minako's senior and inspiration. Minako firstly saw him as an inspiration and a goal to achieve, but as she get to know him, she feels like his little sister and also uses it as a way of getting a lot of spoil from him. He is compared to her and because of their closeness she is called as the Sun Princess. *Atom Kirihara - Minako's senior and one of her friends at the agency. They first met at Miracle Dream's debut, however Minako ended up knowing him more as they keep training together on the agency. She likes to see him as a baby, and when she can, she tries to baby him a lot. *L Nomura - Minako's senior and one of her friends at the agency. Minako at first didn't like L at first but once they got to know each other he started to come to her as a way of getting some attention and spoil from her. They are really close to each other and L seems possessive about her. Trivia * Minako is one of the few members that has a voice. She is voiced by NegativeDiva the creator of the group. Gallery Minako School.png|Minako's School Uniform Gene 20190607 000015.png|Minako's Winter Coat De3a94kXkAAGDra.jpg|Minako's First Single Outfit DZPQSPyW0AEnGyM.jpg|BBF's Outfit Dc3PxaTX0AAG2Nx.jpg|Courtship's Outfit MinaKira - kiss.png|Minako and Kira sketch MinaKira.png|Minako and Kira Sunset OtoMina.png|Minako and Otoya -Sunset Flower- MinaKatsu.png|Minako and Katsuki Songs Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Miracle Dream Category:Negative Diva Category:Female Idols Category:Teen Idols Category:Second Year Category:Other School Students Category:Libra